


Fatal Mark

by chagguk



Series: Mestre e Pupilo [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: +18, Anal Sex, BL, Hardcore, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Yaoi, blowjob, explicit - Freeform, kayn bottom, mature - Freeform, zed top
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chagguk/pseuds/chagguk
Summary: [...] Indeed... Kayn was an assassin, he was what Zed taught him to be. But the feeling of guilt and shame about what they were doing was inevitable, he didn’t know what to think about it at all, and his thoughts were consuming his insides.This was a mistake since the beginning. The relationship between master and student is sacred, to give an end into that was what needed to be done, it would be easy to return to normal.Or at least that’s what Zed convinced himself.“Lies sooth the mind, don’t they?” [...]| Zed x Kayn |
Relationships: Shieda Kayn & Zed, Shieda Kayn/Zed
Series: Mestre e Pupilo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102916
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Fatal Mark

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is my first work posted here. I actually wrote this (and my other fanfics) all in my native language, portuguese, and I will be translating it and posting them here. English is not my first language, so you may notice some mistakes, and I'm working on that.
> 
> Also, a reminder to my every fanfiction: Some fact that I use on my works are cannon, others I created or modified in order to make it fit in the best way possible.

**T** hanjuul’s temple routine wasn’t easy. Turned into a training ground and the headquarters of the Shadow Order, Zed’s pupils were always oriented to overcome theirs limits. 

_**“Kill the body. Kill the mind.”** _

With recurrent training and missions, only the strong ones in body and soul triumph in reaching the highest positions. And Shieda Kayn fell into that minority.

The half-darkin assassin, at the height of his arrogance, was quite envied and admired by the rest of the students. Even at the age of 21 he already achieved a prominent position in the order, which further fed his ego.

But something was missing in his life. Kayn really felt that. Coincidentally, he discovered his master was also feeling the same, that a need should be met. 

Neither knew exactly how everything started, let alone how it will end. However, both of them continued to have casual meetings during the night, in order to satisfy their most obscure and intimate wishes.

On that post workout night, almost the entire clan should already be asleep. Kayn, making sure no one would catch him, sneaked out from the order member’s shared dorm using his shadow technique. 

Without making a single noise, the young noxian crossed the training yard, aiming the higher ups’ rooms. His heart skipped a beat while doing so, the insecurity of getting caught by some member was always present no matter how many times he did it.

 _“And here we go again.”_ Complained Rhaast, inside Kayn’s thoughts. _“Why would you need me to witness this... promiscuity?”_

— Cut out the drama, Rhaast. I don’t think it’s reliable to leave you alone in my room, and you already know that. — Answered Kayn, in a low tone.

_“You are so obnoxious. If the whole order knew about your little secret... So pathetic.”_

Kayn stopped walking and ducked behind a bush.

— Noisy ass weapon, can’t you just shut up for a second?! — Kayn raised his voice a little, annoyed towards the darkin, but still whispering. — If you keep getting on my nerves, I will use you to trim the garden again.

And just like that, Shieda could to feel Rhaast’s presence fading away, with their connection reducing. Finally, he would have some privacy. 

The moonlight being his only guidance in the darkness, the pupil managed to get through the main hall unnoticed, being sure no night guard was nearby. Arriving the room section, he walked into a long and narrow corridor with lots of windows. In its end there was only a big wooden double door, that leaded to Zed’s room. It was locked. 

Well, Kayn didn’t need any key anyway. He took a deep breath, and went through the wall using the shadows once again. 

The assassin could feel his muscles relaxing, being relieved to finally be there without anyone seeing. He quickly started to search his master’s presence in the room, only to be surprised by the latter’s deep voice behind him.

— Shieda.

Kayn turned towards Zed, which wore a simple kimono. His face wasn’t friendly at all.

— It seems like you refuse to obey your master. — He said it in a harsh tone.

Acting out of nervousness, the pupil clenched hist fists and squeezed Rhaast tight.

— But, master... I, I don’t wanna end this. We two... — Kayn tried to reach Zed’s face, but his arm was restrained before he could do so. — Master-

— I said that was the last time, you were advised to not come back here anymore. — He interrupted the noxian. — Now give me a good motive to not banish you from the order. — The coldness in Zed’s eyes was crystal clear, but not convincing enough to stop Kayn.

And once again, the pupil surprised his master, as always. Unexpectedly, Kayn got on his knees and Zed let go of his arm. Letting Rhaast aside, a sarcastic smile appeared on his face, showing he didn’t care about being submissive at times like these. One would say he even enjoyed doing so.

Zed observed his next steps in silence.

Without saying a single word, Kayn leaded his master’s hand into his own mouth. Putting the middle forefinger inside it, he licked and sucked them with obscenity, not breaking the visual contact with Zed. His pupil’s audacity was unbelievable.

He made wet sounds with the tongue on purpose, seeing his master stare at him mesmerized. Sneakily, Kayn put a naughty hand on Zed’s member, over the kimono’s fabric. And, well... he was already hard. 

Laughing off a little, the noxian stopped sucking the fingers only to tease over it.

— You sure _this_ is not enough, _**Zed?**_ — He arrogantly ignored the honorifics, giving the finger a last seductive lick. — Both of us want it. Lie to yourself is nonsense.

Even though he felt defeated, Zed insisted on his speech, sighing and letting his guard down. — This is wrong, you know it very well. I accepted you and raised you as one of my own, Kayn. I-

— And I grew up, master. Why don’t you see it? I did worse things in this life of mine. My hands carry innocent ionian’s blood. Farmers, vastayas... _children._ — He put his sarcasm aside a little, looking at Zed with a more serious tone. — I have no more honor to be tainted, if that’s what you’re implying. I’m not a brat anymore, Zed.

Zed bit his lips after listening the honest words. The pupil’s statement took him by surprise, leaving him speechless.

Indeed... Kayn was an assassin, he was what Zed taught him to be. But the feeling of guilt and shame about what they were doing was inevitable, he didn’t know what to think about it at all, and his thoughts were consuming his insides.

This was a mistake since the beginning. The relationship between master and student is sacred, to give an end into that was what needed to be done, it would be easy to return to normal.

Or at least that’s what Zed convinced himself.

_**“Lies sooth the mind, don’t they?”** _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! This is just a small piece of the actual work, if it turned out okay I will translate the rest. It will about just one more chapter, maybe 2. I would love to hear your thoughts on it.
> 
> BTW this is my OTP, so expect to see more from me featuring this ship. See y'all!


End file.
